


Mother's Day

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Complete, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is mothers day and Merlin has gone to visit his mum, when he gets back, he finds out that Arthur is missing, worried, Merlin sets out to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Today is Mother's Day here in the UK. So thought I would post this.  
> Sorry for any mistakes :)

Merlin woke up and turned over, smiling when he saw Arthur still fast asleep at the side of him. Merlin leaned over and kissed Arthur before getting out of bed. Today was mother's day and he was going to spend a few hours with his mum. He asked if Arthur wanted to join him but Arthur told him that he had football this morning. Arthur and his mates made up a team and they got a pub to sponsor them. There were a load of football teams like this and Arthur's team played a different one each week.

They always started at ten and would finish at twelve. Merlin always went along and cheered Arthur on, but with today being mother's day, he was not going. Merlin got out of bed and had some breakfast before having a shower. After his shower, Merlin walked back into his and Arthur's bedroom, towel wrapped round his waist and spotted a note on his pillow.

_"Merlin, Decided to leave a little earlier for football today. Say hi to your mum for me, see you later. Love you. Arthur. xx"_

Merlin smiled and put the note back where he found it and got dressed. He looked at his watch and saw that it was half nine. He got dressed, picked up the card he brought for his mum and left the flat. 

* * *

Merlin got back to the flat at half twelve and saw that Arthur wasn't even home yet. He put the kettle on to make a drink when the phone rang. "Hello?"

_"Merlin, it's Lancelot. Me and the rest of the team were wondering if Arthur was alright?"_

"As far as I know. Why?"

_"Well he didn't show up this morning for football. We had to play with one man short."_

"Didn't show up? He left me a note this morning saying that he left to get there a bit early 'cos I was in the shower."

_"He never turned up Merlin."_

"Have you tried ringing him?"

_"Yeah. We all have but it just goes straight to answer phone."_

"Lancelot, can you and the lads go to the places he normally goes and let me know."

_"Will do Merlin. See you later."_

* * *

It was two o'clock and Merlin was starting to panic. Lancelot had rang back twenty minutes ago and Arthur was nowhere to be found. He had been missing since half nine this morning.

Merlin continued to pace, trying to think of place Arthur would go where he would want to be alone when a picture on the unit caught his eye. He walked up to it and looked at the picture. It was a picture of Arthur when he was three years old, he had the biggest smile on his face whilst hugging a young blonde woman who seemed to be laughing. "Ygraine." he muttered. "It's mother's day." Merlin grabbed his coat. "Merlin you idiot." he cursed himself as he ran from the flat.

Merlin got into his car and drove away from the flat. He knew where Arthur was. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been for not thinking.  Twenty minutes later, Merlin pulled up at a graveyard and got out of his car. He locked it up and walked through the gates, his clothes sticking to him.

It started to rain on his way to the graveyard and not long before he pulled up, it started to rain heavily. Not bothered that his clothes were sticking to him and that he was getting even more wet as he ran through puddles to get to Arthur. Merlin ran up the small bank between grave stones and when he reached the top, he felt relieved to find Arthur but saddened at the same time.

Arthur was on his knees in front of a gravestone that had the biggest bunch of flowers Merlin ever saw, his head was down, clothes soaking wet, hair plastered to his head, and he was shaking. But Merlin knew that the shaking was coming from crying and not from the cold.

Merlin slowly walked up to him and knelt down beside him. Straight away, Arthur hugged Merlin tightly. "You had me worried for a while. I didn't know where you were."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Arthur. I should be the one that is sorry. I go on about seeing mum because of today and forget that you couldn't."

"I miss her Merlin."

"I know Arthur." Merlin soothed, rubbing Arthur gently on the back with one hand and pushing his hair back from his face with the other.

"How long have you been here?"

"Since about ten this morning. I just wanted to sit with her for a while."

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"No. I want to go home."

Merlin stood up and pulled Arthur up with him. Merlin looked at Arthur to see water mixed with tears running down his face and dripping off his chin. He leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "Come on." Merlin wrapped his arm around Arthur and slowly walked away Ygraines' grave.

"I'll ring Lancelot when we get back and get dry. You've had your team mates out looking for you."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be Arthur. They will understand." Arthur smiled and put his arm around Merlin as they left the graveyard. 

* * *

That night Merlin was curled up in Arthur's arms with his head laying on Arthur's chest. "Arthur?"

"Yeah?"

"Next year we go together, or if you want to be on your own, you tell me before you go."

Arthur chuckled and kissed Merlin on the head. "Ok Merlin."

"Night Arthur."

"Night Merlin."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

**_The end._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comment or Kudos?


End file.
